falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Navbox Holodisks und Notizen FO3
} |editlink = Navbox Holodisks und Notizen FO3 |title = ''Fallout 3'' Holodisks und Notizen |blockA = Ödland der Hauptstadt |groupA1 = Außenbereiche |contentA1 = Fast zu Hause ... Wie empfohlen Beutehinweis Bryans Spezialschlüssel Ausklinken Auslöschungsvertrag Auftragsmorde Sackgasse Liebste Grace ... Feldbericht der Enklave So ein Mist Ghul-Notiz InternmentNote01 Transkript der Familie Keller Killing time Zurückgelassen Brief von Vault-Tec Liste der "Rekruten" für Paradise Falls Dolce Vita! Heirate mich! Mesmetron-Handbuch - Inhalt Freundlicher Brief Nuka Cola-Unfallbericht Koordinaten von Oasis Teilaufnahme CB-Funkspruch Patricks Abschied Privatvertrag Bedienungsanleitung für das Sklavenhalsband Sklavenkarte Ödlandkaufmann - Notiz Ödländerkarte |groupA2 = Innenbereiche |contentA2 = Burn this goddamn jumpsuit Caravan merchants Caravan trade route Zusammengeknüllte Notiz Eulogy Jones' password Factory employee ID The Family's terminal password Finding the formula Flying bananas can't talk Fort Constantine launch codes Fort Independence field reports Fort Independence terminal access password The Guardians of Gillyfrond Help me Highwater Trousers' activation code Jaime's personal journal January 26, 2077 -- Little Lamplight! Journal of Carrie Delaney Kidnap order Lamplight fungus trade Littlehorn and Associates Love letter Love letter from Burke Medic power armor manual Medical analysis of West corpses Megaton cult pamphlet Merchant contract Meresti entry password Meresti security password Mississippi Quantum Pie Recipe Moira's terminal password Moriarty's info on dad Moriartys Kennwort My diary, by Jason Grant Note from Leo Stahl Note from Pronto Password for lockdown computer Property deed: Megaton house Property deed: Tenpenny Tower suite Quantum distribution details Forschungsberichte The Regulators Replicated Man holotapes Rollings -- We're done Sanitizer instructions Song of the Lightman SatCom array coordinates Shipping computer login code Soil Stradivarius case image Springvale raider mining log Sugar Bombing Run Tenpenny's request Theo's body location Vote Wasteland Survival Guide Wastelander note Welcome to the Nuka-Cola family! Yao guai den note ZAX destruct sequence |groupA3 = Vaults |contentA3 = A birthday poem Cloning log Contact Report: "Enclave" Feedback loops Feel the love man Home sweet home Jail cell password Jon Adiglio's note Note from dad Overseer Rubin personal entry 00897332 Overseer's room password Overseer's terminal password Professor Malleus audio logs Raid plans Revelation 21:6 Scribbles An alle Empfänger Torn out journal entry Vault 101 door password Vault 101 maintenance password Vault 87 maintenance password |blockB = Washington, D.C. |groupB1 = Außenbereiche |contentB1 = Beutenotiz: Junders Plunkett Hinweis auf Sprengstoff in Pennsylvania Ave Artillerienotiz Takoma Park |groupB2 = Innenbereiche |contentB2 =Zugangscodes Munitionskisten-Code Geheimversteck beim Anchorage War Memorial Archiv-Sicherheitsterminal Kennwort der Bibliothek von Arlington Charons Arbeitsvertrag Doktor Leskos Notizen Doktor Leskos Kennwortaufzeichnung Anteil verdient Ältester Owyn Lyons - Persönliche Einträge Gibsons Papierfetzen GNR booth access password Geheimversteck-Notiz Mondlandegerät Virgo II Befehle des Söldners Sicherheitspasswort des Nationalarchivs Gewehrsafe des Museums Notiz für Ted Projekt Purity Tagebucheinträge Notiz von Little Moonbeams Vater Kennwort für Ranger-Gelände Photo of Doctor Li Rezept - Mirelurk-Kuchen Reillys Wegbeschreibung zum Statesman Hotel Reillys Ranger-Standort Bericht der Gelehrten Jameson an den Ältesten Lyons Einträge des Suchtrupps Seward Square-Artillerie Beute aus dem Technikmuseum Bedienungsanleitung für das Terminal Vault-Tec-Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Vault-Tec-Vault-Informationen Zugang zum Washington Monument Das Waffenversteck |groupB3 = Rivet City |contentB3 = Bannons Anfrage C.J. Young wird vermisst Council Agenda Harkness Harkness after picture Harkness before picture Ich bin super! Mei Wong Mem chip Mister Lopez Rivet City Council Minutes Seagraves belastender Brief Vermisster Androide |groupB4 = Metros |contentB4 = DCTA-Laserwaffenprotokoll DCTA-Metrokarte Gradys letzte Aufzeichnung Leskos tragbarer Terminalzugang Schockhandschuh |blockC = Add-Ons |groupC1 = Operation: Anchorage |contentC1 = Anchorage Invasionsholobänder Anforderungsholobänder |groupC2 = The Pitt |contentC2 = Ashurs Tagebuch Für Marie gesuchte Spielsachen Heilmittelforschung Munitionswerkanleitung Notiz von Wild Bill Stahl fürs Stahlwerk Wernhers Notiz für Midea |groupC3 = Broken Steel |contentC3 = Artillerienotiz (für Sektor 1, für Sektor 2) Befehle Dunbars Notiz Griffons Abfüllanleitung Holoband über den Flammenwerferbrennstoffvorrat Lag-Bolts Notiz Neuer Treffpunkt Ödländerholoband Soldat der Enklave Protokoll Söldner der Talon Company Protokoll Tut mir leid, mein Liebling Verschlüsselte Telemetriedaten Weihwasserflugblatt |groupC4 = Point Lookout |contentC4 = Bodenerkundungsband Datenschreiberaufzeichnung Für Ozwaldo Holoband-Notiz Kontaktband Kopfnarbenbehandlung Marcellas letzte Worte Notiz für Nadine Point Lookout Schließfach 1191 - Kennwortsicherung Schließfach 1207 - Audiokennwort des Spions Schließfach 1213 - Stimme von Bern Schmugglergeständnis Sequenznotiz - Flugspionagebunker Spionageeinsatzbesprechung |groupC5 = Mothership Zeta |contentC5 = Alien-Gefangener/Aufzeichnungen Lieferung des Quartiermeisters von Anchorage Prototyp der Plasmapistole MPLX "Novastrahl" }} Holodisks en:Template:Navbox holodisks and notes FO3